


I Saw Buffy Kissing You-Know-Who

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Just a filk, folks. Move along now.





	I Saw Buffy Kissing You-Know-Who

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

I Saw Buffy Kissing You-Know-Who

Title: I Saw Buffy Kissing You-Know-Who  
Author: Jemima  
Contact:   
Series: BtVS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: PG  
Codes: B/S  
Summary: Just a filk, folks. Move along now.  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure who wrote "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause", but this parody is protected by the copyright laws of the United States of America nonetheless.  
Date: November 25, 2001

* * *

I Saw Buffy Kissing You-Know-Who

I saw Buffy kissing you-know-who  
In the street to show-tunes Tuesday night  
She didn't see me peep  
From the dance-hall at her creep  
She thought that I was kum-  
Ba-ya-ya-ing with the rest.  
But, I saw Buffy telling you-know-who  
Secrets she won't sing to human friends  
Oh what a scene it would have been  
If her Watcher had only seen  
Buffy kissing you-know-who that night.

I saw Buffy kissing Randy Giles  
Underneath a disco ball one night.  
She didn't see me peep  
Round the corner at her creep  
She thought that I was tucked  
Up in my bedroom there to weep.  
Then I saw Buffy kissing you-know-who  
And bringing down the building Tuesday night  
Oh what a scene it would have been  
If her Watcher had only seen  
Buffy kissing you-know-who that night.

* * *


End file.
